


The Paramour's Plan

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sabotage, Sex, snowpiercer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: SET AFTER S2E5Miss Audrey and Mr Wilford's first night together on Big Alice.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Joseph Wilford, Miss Audrey/Mr Wilford
Kudos: 5





	The Paramour's Plan

Mr Wilford’s hand found purchase against Miss Audrey’s waist as he led her back to his quarters on Big Alice. Having just turned her back on Snowpiercer, Audrey’s heart was visibly pounding. Her hand drifted until it linked up with Wilford’s and she let him guide her through the maze of cars, further and further away from home.

Through the storage cars, past the kitchens, over the laundries, they weaved through the complex labyrinth until they reached the oak door that led to Joseph’s engine home. Sykes was waiting outside, but once she opened the door for the couple she seemed to disappear.

Audrey was the first reach out for a kiss. Wilford gladly accepted, moaning softly as she ran her long nails through his hair. He hooked his hands around her slender waist and pulled her close, wanting to take in every part of her.   
“It’s been so long.” Audrey’s lips clipped his ear.   
“I’ve barely survived without you.” Wilford said in a low tone.

She took him by the collar and pushed him down into an armchair.   
“Sit.” Audrey said. “I’ll be right back.” When Wilford opened his mouth to protest, she pressed her index finger to his lips, hushing him.

Watching him closely, Audrey slinked into the bathroom and semi-closed the door, not wanting to push her luck and make him suspicious. She pulled the hidden screwdriver out of her stocking and slotted it behind a cabinet, concealing it from view. To justify her being in there, she quickly stripped out of her dress.

She playfully set a hand on the doorway, revealing herself inch by inch back into view of her man. She smiled at his expression; he was in awe of her.   
“Want some?” She said playfully. Wilford nodded. Audrey walked over to the bed on the far side of the carriage. “Then come and get it.” She crossed one leg over the other as she sat down on the embordered covers.

When Wilford stood to make his way over to her, she raised her hand.   
“Uh-uh.” She pointed to the floor. “On your knees, Joseph.”   
“My knees?” He chuckled.   
“Yes.” Audrey said, smirking.   
“I’ll have you on your knees in a minute.” He strode over to her.   
“Those aren’t the rules.” Audrey said, standing.   
“I make the rules here.” Wilford said, taking control. He took hold of her chin and roughly pulled her into a kiss. Things were moving quickly, and Audrey had to play along if she didn’t want to come under fire. She leant into his embrace and let him guide her to kneel beneath him. She knew what he wanted.

She raised her hands to unzip his fly. Wilford’s face could barely contain his arousal. She took him between her slender fingers and licked him from tip to base. He took a fistful of her hair and steered her onto him. She gulped as she took the length of him all at once. He let out a groan as she worked her way around him, sucking hard.

It didn’t take long for him to cum. Audrey had to much pride to let it drip down her chin, so she swallowed it with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, Mr Wilford.” She was scared at how instinctive that response was. As if those seven years had never separated them. She got up and spread herself across the bed, inviting him to join her.   
“What do you think?” She said, seeing him eyeing every inch of her.   
“I’m very pleased.” He pulled a condom from his pocket. “May I?” He asked for consent.   
“You may.” Audrey smiled, getting up to remove her lingerie.

Wilford undressed and they joined each other on the bed, laying face to face.   
“I missed you.” Wilford stroked her cheek.   
“I know, Joseph.” She whispered back before pushing him onto his back. She straddled him and quickly found her way onto his already hard dick. They both exclaimed as they found each other’s centre. She rode him. He clamped his hands against her hip bones, keeping her steady as they rocked up and down. Audrey reached down to touch her clit as he drew close to his climax. She squeezed her eyes closed as he came again and continued bucking and rubbing until she cried out so loud Snowpiercer could probably hear, faking her orgasm.

She collapsed down onto him and their sweaty bodies collided. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She brushed the hair out of her face and kissed him right back. Wilford turned and flicked the lights out with a remote by the bedside and scooped her into his arms once more.

With the rocking of the train, and the exhaustion from their reunion, it didn’t take long for him to roll off to sleep. Limbs intertwined. Breathing in sync. Her training as an actress was keeping her alive tonight.

Hours passed, and Audrey extracted herself from Wilford’s sleepy grip and made her way to the bathroom. Confident she could still hear his soft snoring, she retrieved the screwdriver and slinked over to the engine compartment. She found the red comms box and looked back in Wilford’s general direction before proceeding.

She unlocked the box and quickly switched the two wires, just as Ben had instructed. She replaced the cover on the box and tip-toed back to the bathroom. She hid the tool once again and made a show of flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

Making her way back to bed, she noticed Wilford awake.   
“Everything alright?” He said, opening his arms for her.   
“Of course.” She slipped into his embrace, keeping up her guise of being completely infatuated with him. She snuggled her head against his shoulder as they lay back down and allowed herself to enjoy him playing with her hair.

All she needed to do now was keep him happy until she could get back to Snowpiercer. Back to her Night Car. Back to safety.


End file.
